


Just say "Best Man"

by Audsdee



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is just hanging there, Clint Is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Natasha Romanov, Slightly focused on Clint, They need better tv show choices, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony is slightly uncomfortable with honesty, Why Did I Write This?, tony/steve post-engagement, unintended feels, wedding issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsdee/pseuds/Audsdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by “His Fate Will Be Unlearned” by Scifigrl47, cause she dominates my fandom. The Avengers Initiative find themselves in an interview, for publicity reasons. Then they find themselves answering a question that have the least to do with avenging the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say "Best Man"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Fate Will Be Unlearned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055361) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Fanfic inspired by “His Fate Will Be Unlearned” by Scifigrl47. I’m assuming this happens a long while after the kidnapping and before they get married. I’m assuming here. I mixed a little bit of Toasterverse there. Sorry but it’s kinda hard not to, since I really love Toasterverse and Calcifer, the toaster.

 

 

(A/N: So when I wrote this, it seemed to make sense in my head. Yeah so bear with me. I just needed to get it out before I continue my Pride and Prejudice Fic. Please comment what you think of this, it will be very much appreciated.)

 

When you come to interviews, two things could happen. Either it could go the way you expected it to or it could spiral down the hellish depths of unexpected. This goes without saying for both the interviewer and the interviewed, usually. Of course, the Avengers Initiative is not your usual group of people; including two master assassins, an out of time supersoldier, a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a demigod and Tony Stark – because come on the man speaks for himself, literally. Needless to say, taking an interview out of them is certain spell for disaster.

“Again, why are we taking this interview?” Tony Stark asked for what seemed like the billionth time, which was really just his twenty-fifth time. Of course, Agent Phil Coulson was having none of it, tired from a long week at work. But still, he sat there unmoving with his usual unflappable image with only the very faint marks of exhaustion. He really needed a much deserved rest, and Clint had made sure to point out that very fact to him. _Verbally_.

 “Because you need very good publicity right now, and with all the expenses SHIELD is left to deal with after your mess, this is the least you could help with,” Coulson answered, sounding firm and slightly resigned.

They were currently in the green room, waiting for the cue for when they should head to the set, and thankfully – on Coulson’s part – it wasn’t a live feed, or so they were told. There was every bit of hope that the crew will not go back on their word because nobody wants a TV disaster like the last time.

“Just to remind anyone, Phil, this is a terrible idea,” Clint groused from his seat. He felt like it needed to be said, and if he didn’t, Bruce would have said it. Or even anyone – everyone – on the team would. Because they all knew this could go poorly or into a national disaster.

They all knew it.

 

* * *

 

The interview at the beginning was going well. The interviewer was known for her friendly personality, and she was quite polite. The set of questions weren’t all incredibly stupid; some were very intelligent questions about SI tech, some were about their team dynamics, the rest were the usual-stupid questions. At the very least, the management was very careful with the set of questions.

 “So, we are down to our last two questions, and I hope you all answer them very seriously,” the interviewer, Candy, was saying to them, her tone warm and friendly. She glanced at her cue card, a wide smile visible on her face.

“If you were going to get married, who will be your best man or maid-of-honor?”

Almost like it was choreographed, everyone glanced at Steve and Tony, being the official engaged couple on the team. Steve’s head dropped, trying to hide the dark flush of his cheeks. They hadn’t really talked about this, and the idea hadn’t come across Steve either. He wanted to talk about it with Tony, because hell they were going to get married. The date was not set yet, but they came to an agreement that they will sooner. Come to think of it…

Steve leaned closed to Tony. “When are we going to tie the knot, Tony?” Steve whispered, his tone genuinely curious. Tony’s eyes widened, only slightly, refusing to show how thrown off he was at these questions being directed at him. Like what the hell is wrong with everyone? How the hell did questions about the latest Starkmobile turn into something like wedding talk? Coulson better have an explanation on this, Tony grimaced mentally.

“Are we seriously going to have this conversation right now, Steve?” Tony asked deadpanned. “Because I’d really rather talk about this in private.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, when Natasha decided to cut in by saying, “Hypothetically, I would appoint Miss Darcy Lewis as maid-of-honor.”

“Huh?” Candy managed unintelligently. Natasha gave her a tight smile before asking, “You meant hypothetically, am I right?” Candy nodded in response quite eagerly as she turned her attention to Natasha.

“So my hypothetical answer to your question is that I would make Darcy Lewis as my maid-of-honor, if given the chance,” Natasha clarified smoothly, her smile sweet and charming. She crossed her legs and arms, leaning back on the couch. She could feel a headache coming, and hated the churning sensation in her stomach. She already knew that her hypothetical answer would never happen.

Her lips parted with a silent sigh. “Which I doubt would be happening at any point of time.”

“Well, if you put it that way,” Bruce mumbled, making everyone look at him. He was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention centered on him. He shook his head slightly, an attempt to shake away his anxiety which proved to be only half-successful. He turned to look at Candy, who was looking at him expectantly.

Bruce waved his hand towards Clint, “I think I would choose Clint to be my, uh, best man. If ever.” Because he was grateful, that Clint can prevent him from killing anyone. That Clint can use his bow to make him sleep without much trouble. That Clint’s presence could keep him going, reminding him someone else knows how it feels like to lose control of yourself. He was grateful.

“Really, Bruce? Barton is your best man? Good luck trying to put him in a suit,” Tony snorted, slightly displeased. He spread his arms out, his hands twisted inwardly to himself. “You know, you could actually pick someone who not only wear but look good in a goddamn suit.”

“Believe me, you would be one of my choices, Tony. It’s just that you might take over the whole wedding and go extravagant. Yeah, I don’t think that would be happening,” Bruce explained, a slightly strained but genuine smile on his face. It was true, because Tony taking over his wedding was something he didn’t need. The rest of the team seemed to agree as they nodded to themselves, like Tony was a kid who needed to be punished. Tony gave him a look of hurt and whined, “Hey!” But it was half-hearted.

“You know what, Stark? I would put on a suit.” Clint announced proudly with his arms crossed over his chest and a devilish grin on his face. Tony raised a brow as he leaned to Clint’s direction and threatened, “Oh yeah?”

But before Clint could get a word out, Thor’s voiced erupted within the room chuckling as he said, “Aye, having the right man beside you on the day you become one with your beloved is important.”

“What about you Mr. Odinson? Who would you appoint as your best man?” Candy managed to ask before she is lost amidst the conversation the group was having.

“I had always hoped that I could have my brother stand beside me on such a day,” Thor started, a note of sadness in his voice. He could still ask for his brother to be on his wedding day, he knew that. Yes, probably in shackles and surrounded by heavy security. But if such a day were to arrive, he felt that it would be a good day to forget all the pain and enjoy the company of his family. All of his family. It felt right, to give Loki such a way to redeem himself, even if he won’t.

“But if my brother, under certain circumstances, shall not let himself be present then I shall choose my dear old friend, Selvig.” Thor finished his answer, his voice soft and gentle that it almost sounded quiet to their ears. Natasha put a hand on his arm, letting him lean onto the touch. Thor closed his eyes, a faint smile on lips, and leaned on the couch beside Natasha.

Suddenly, they fell into an unnatural silence.

“What about you, Clint?” As if on cue, Bruce broke the silence with his question. Clint blinked owlishly at them for a moment, not really sure if he should be honest or not. He always did fine avoiding questions like this. He looked over to Phil, who was standing just beside the camera man. They held each other’s gaze for a second, which translated into something much longer and intimate in their own minds. Clint turned to Steve, who was looking at him with gentle blue eyes. Eyes that he had long ago lost resistance to.

Clint felt himself smile as he said, “Well, there’s no doubt I’m one lucky bastard. Cause really? Who else can get to have Captain America as their best man?” His smile was wide now, almost as if he won the lottery, which in this case is probably true. Because he wasn’t supposed to be friends with Steve, he wasn’t supposed to like Steve, he wasn’t supposed to share an apartment with Steve in Boston, he wasn’t suppose to see Steve become animated when he began seeing Tony. But he did.

Now he was a friend to this man, probably the first since he woke up from his slumber in ice. And it was Steve that made him stay in SHIELD, made him meet Phil Coulson, who he is madly in love with. He owes everything to Steve. The man at least had the right to be his best man. Despite the fact that Phil wanted Steve to his best man, because who wouldn’t want to be his best man? He’s Captain fucking America.

“Clint,” Steve called him, snapping him back to reality. “It would be my pleasure.” Steve gave him lopsided grin, warm and affectionate. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Tony butted in and complained, “Stop hitting on my fiancé, Clint.”

“Well, ain’t you a mocking jay. Didn’t Rhodes say the exact same thing back in that Germany Hospital?” Clint joked as he laughed. Tony narrowed his eyes at Clint, trying to figure out how the hell Clint knew that. But knowing Clint it was very much possible for him to know.

“Whatever, Mr. I’m-eavesdropping-inside-the-vents,” Tony grumbled to himself. Clint huffed a laughed as he asked, “Well, what about you, Steve? Who is your best man?”

Tony looked at Steve and watched as his smile turn into something faint. It was all so familiar, the way his blue eyes looked so cloudy like ice. The way Steve’s face twisted into something so painful. The way Steve looked so far way when was just sitting beside Tony. It was all there, for an instant, and it was painful to watch. Then, all of it was gone.

Steve looked up, a tight smile already on his face. His lips parted as he spoke, “I had originally planned for my best man to be Bucky. But…” He trailed away, taking a breath or two. Tony entwined their hands together, the movement affectionate and reassuring. He leaned into his touch before bringing his attention back to the question.

“Bucky’s gone now. So that’s not going to happen.” He felt himself laughed dryly, intending to make it into a joke but failed to do so.

“Hey, I’ve already agreed I would wear a suit for Bruce,” Clint reminded him, grinning like the idiot he was, “So, I definitely wouldn’t mind wearing one if it’s for you, Captain.”

“Aren’t you a greedy bastard, Barton?” Tony chided, but his tone was amused more than anything.

Clint shrugged lightly. “I take what I can get.”

“Yes, he is a greedy bastard,” Natasha agreed, her lips curved into a vicious grin.

“Shut up,” Clint groused at Natasha. Natasha sat up straight, one of her fine brows raised.

“Hey, I want to be Steve’s maid-of-honor, you know.”

“What is up with you guys and weddings?” Tony asked, surprisingly curious. Because it was creeping him out how everyone seemed to be so honest about this topic. About weddings.

“Phil and Thor watch ‘Say Yes to the Dress’. It’s hard not to get sucked in,” Clint answered, sounding vaguely interested, and shrugged lighlty. “Besides, if you become Captain America’s best man, it’s like a title you can be proud with. Because you are his ‘best man’.” He said as he used finger quotes at “best man”.

“I don’t think it goes like that at all,” Steve disagreed and sent a disapproving look at them, but he was chuckling softly.

 “Okay, screw this.” Tony said, resigned. Obviously, he’d answer Rhodey because even if the man was a nagger like his fiancé, Pepper, was. He still loved that guy. After all, they put up with his shit for a lot of years and they’re still best friends. Of course, Rhodey is his best man. He’s not going to go emotional on this question. It was insane. He wave his hand off in a dismissive manner as he continued, “I pick Rhodey, as he is an obvious choice. Hit us with your last question, please.”

“Wait, ah. Last question?” Candy managed, pulling her thoughts together. Because if she was going to be honest, she felt like she shouldn’t have asked that question – especially to Steve. It was a random question from the viewers and they certainly did not think the Avengers would react to it at all. Fortunately, this was a recorded interview and not a live one.

Candy glanced at her cue cards, and for a moment she felt nothing but shame. She didn’t want to ask this, because they already answered this in their own way. She asked it anyway.

“Who among the team do you want to be their best man or maid-of-honor for?”

“Steve.”

The whole team chorused, except Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters, of course, and this simply fanfic I made from my poor writing and my very much worse interpretation skills out of the bubbling ideas in my head. I do not gain profit from this, cause really how can I? So yeah, fanfic. Disclaimer. You get it.


End file.
